Stolkolm Syndrome Much?
by DDRotaku
Summary: Okay, Aerith has been kidnapped by the Turks. However, will she end up falling for the young, cold Wutainese man known as Tseng before AVALANCHE has a chance to rescue her? Rated T to be safe. And, yes, this IS a TseAerith coupling.
1. Chapter 1

TsengAerith couplefic

Summary: Aerith has been captured by the Turks and now, it's up to Cloud and Co to find and retrieve her. During the alloted amount of time it takes for AVALANCHE to get to the Shin- Ra building, however, some strange happening occur between Tseng and our little Cetra...

Disclaimer: As Usual: I don't own FFVII or the characters because if I could, believe me, I WOULD. Thank you, Square- Enix, for your inspiration to my writing and Tetsuya Nomura for your inspiration to my art. And thank you, my dear readers for continuing to support me in my efforts and attempts to actually WRITE stuff... Squeetiemixsqueesquee... Delainakinz out.

Ch. 1

Flying away from the now destroyed plate in Sector 7, despite the loud roar of the engine, the interior of the helicopter was silent as the grave. A booming voice came over Tseng's short- wave radio, startling voice was Heidegger's. "Is it done," he asked "did you capture the Ancient?" Tseng brought the device to his mouth and replied. "Affirmative. Mission complete, sir. However..." he paused "Reno has been severelyinjured. We'll have to bring up someone from the back- string." "Acknowleged. I'll have one clocked in by the time you reach H.Q." Tseng shook his head and placed the radio in his lap.

From a catacornered view, Aerith looked at the obviously stressed Turk. "Is he your friend," she inquired. Tseng looked up at her. "Begging your pardon?" "That... Reno... person. Is he your friend?" Tseng examined the question and replied "In a way... I suppose you could say that." "Hmm," she said "so... Who's going to replace him?" Tseng shook his head and answered "I'm not sure. No one's informed me yet." Aerith nodded in understnding. She took some time to study her apprehender. Sharp features; a strong chin, jet- black hair, brown- hazel eyes. 'They're beautiful...' she thought. She shook her head vigorously. She shouldn't be thinking these things about someone who captured her. Especially since she had met Clou- "Is something wrong," he broke her chain of thought. "Uh..." she stammered in her shock "N- no. Nothing's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow in questioning but turned his attention to Rude who had taken over as pilot for Reno. " Rude, how far?" The Turk shifted his head and replied "ETA is approximately six minutes." "Thank you, Rude." Aerith chuckled. "What an odd name..." She stated. Suddenly realizing something, she once again turned her heed to hercaptivator. "Which reminds me," she began, catching his attention "You haven't told me your name yet." "It's Tseng." 'Tseng... Tseng...' she repeated the name over and over in her mind. 'What an odd name...'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Arriving at the Shin- Ra building, The two Turks and their captive were greeted by Heidegger and President Shin- Ra. Behind Heidegger was a small- framed, blonde woman sporting a Turks' uniform. Heidegger stepped forward. "This," he announced, "Is Elena Monav. She's temporarily taking the place of one..." he paused, trying to think of the wounded Turk's name. "Reno McLedger," Tseng informed him. "Ahh... yes, Mr. McLedger." The official nodded his head. "At the present moment," President Shin- Ra began, " A cell is being prepared for the Cetra. I'll have to ask you to hold her in your office untill it is prepared, Mr. Xeng." The Wutainese man bowed his head in accordance. He turned to Aerith. "Ms. Gainsborough, if you'll come with me, please." Knowing of no other alternative, the Ancient followed Tseng to his office and took a seat in one of the chairs by his desk.

Tseng sat at his desk, getting an incident report filled out from the previous mission. Aerith sat patiently, waiting, watching silently as the Turk sighed and filled in the paperwork. She suddenly noticed something that had not previously caught her attention. "Umm... Mr.... Xeng," She stammered, "What is" she giggled, "What is that thing on your forehead?" The Turk looked up at her, puzzled. "It's...... It's my birthmark.... a Benshi..." "Hmm..." she said, "That's pretty cool." Tseng looked questioingly at the young woman before him. He took some time to look her over. Shy, insecure, nervous. 'Can I blame her?' He shook his head and looked down at his paperwork. 'I've put this off for so long... ' he sighed inwardly 'Zack, please forgive me.' He began filling out the form again when his phone began to ring. "Turk's Supervisor office, Tseng speaking... What?.... What do you mean he-.... Can't we dispatch Rude and the new girl? Oy Vey... Alright... I'll be down... but, listen, I'm going to have to take Ms. Gainsborough with me... Ugh... you know who she-... The Cetra... Yes... Yes... Okay... Goodbye." He slammed the phone back down on the receiver and cursed his superiors under his breath. "You know," the girl said "You don't have to keep calling me 'Ms. Gainsborough'." Tseng raised himself from the wooden desk and asked her, chuckling as he did so, "Well, then. What _should_ I call you?" Aerith giggled at the Turk's sudden light-heartedness. "Aerith will do just fine, Mr. Xeng." The Turk's face went red with embarrasment. "Tseng, please, Ms... Aerith." "Alright... Tseng."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Tseng and Aerith met a LifeLight chopper at the door to the clinic. The medics wheeled Reno into the sliding glass door. Apon seeing the battered Turk, Aerith winced and held onto Tseng's arm. Tseng glanced over at her. She was obviously concerned for the mangled red- head. "Don't worry, Aerith," he reassured "He'll be fine." The brunette looked at him, nodded, then squeezed his arm tighter.

"Hey," one of the medics yelled over the roar of the chopper, "Mr.... uhh..." he struggled to pronounce the name. "Xeng," Tseng informed him. "Uhh... yeah. Xeng. Hey, I'll need you to sign these... and take a copy of this for your incident report." The young man showed Tseng where to sign and initial as Aerith watched and waited patiently for them to finish. 'Wow,' she thought 'he's got really nice handwriting.'

As soon as they finished, Tseng went into the clinic and Aerith followed. They came to the door of the room holding Reno and Tseng knocked out of courtesy. The younger Turk turned his head to his supervisor and flashed a weak grin. Once again, Tseng lead them into the room and Aerith followed. They both took a seat by the hospital bed. Tseng placed his hand on top of Reno's. "How are you doing?" Reno laughed, " I got the shit beat outta me but, other than that, I'm fine, yo." "Smartass," Tseng mumbled under his breath. The younger man laughed again, having heard the comment. "You know it." He looked over at Aerith, just noticing her. "I take it the mission was successful, yo," he asked. Tseng nodded his head. "That's good," Reno yawned. "Hey, yo," he said, "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Tseng put his arm on his comrade's shoulder. "Okay. Take it easy, Reno." The other Turk snickered. "When don't I, yo? When don't I?" Tseng grinned and shook his head. 'That kid is hopeless,' he thought as he lead Aerith back to his office.


End file.
